


Saying Hi To Dad

by GanglyLimbs



Series: We're Family Now [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, just a warning the myan is very very tiny, like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray leads a double life. On one hand he's a rich businessman and dating successful cameraman Gavin Free. On the other, he's Brownman, a famous sniper who works for the Fake AH Crew and is in with Geoff Ramsey, the crew leader. Ray thinks he can balance the two and he does a good job.<br/>Until one night, when his two worlds collide. </p><p>Or the au where Ray works for the Fake AH Crew and Gavin is an "innocent" civilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Hi To Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I went up and down with this story a lot. I hope it's ok.

Ray Narvaez Jr.’s life was fucking amazing.

Not only was he the owner of Los Santos’ most lavish and expensive apartment complex (not that he’d brag about it or anything) but he also had probably the cutest boyfriend, one Gavin Free, who he’s miraculously  managed to keep a relationship with for three years now. Oh, and he just happened to be the best sniper the world has ever seen, known on the streets as the  Brownman, which landed him a spot in the incredibly dangerous and terrifying Fake AH Crew. Plus he was _in_ the crew, in the main circle, one of four who could consider themselves friends of Geoff Ramsey, their crew leader.

Yeah his life was pretty sweet. A fact he couldn’t help telling his best friend and fellow crew member, Michael Jones.

“I get it dude, you have the fucking perfect life. Tell someone else because I don’t fucking care.” But the curly haired man looked over his shoulder to give Ray a grin before turning back to the gun he was cleaning. “Me and Ryan are going to hit the target area before heading home, try out some of the new stuff we got. You in?”

“Man, I wish.” Ray let out a disappointed sigh. He loved testing out the new guns and ammo. “Got a previous engagement with the boyfriend though that I can’t miss.”

Michael whipped around to give him a disbelieving look. “Really man?” At Ray’s nod, he laughed. “Shit, you really are whipped.”

Ray scowled and flipped him off. “Shut up, at least I’m getting some. I bet you’re relieved because this means you get some alone time with Ryan~ ” He smirked as the tips of Michael’s ears reddened. “Besides, tonight’s sort of important.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m meeting the father tonight.” Ray twisted his hot pink sniper gun in his hand, a nervous habit he’s always had.

“What, seriously? _THE_ father, the one he’s mysteriously kept you in the dark about? And suddenly you’re going to meet him?” Michael questioned, strolling over to drop his mini gun on the crate next to where Ray was standing.

“Yeah, surprised me too. But he said that he’d thought it was time and that he couldn’t really put it off any more.” Ray gave one more twist to his gun before looking up at Michael. “This is good right?”

“Really good. Disgustingly domestic, but good.” Michael slapped him on the shoulder, giving him a confident smile. “Just try and not mess up. You know, spill something on the dude, make a sex joke, reveal you’re a criminal-“

Ray pushed him away. “Ok, ok I get it. I’m not stupid.”

Michael shrugged. “Could of fooled me.”

Ray opened him mouth to make a retort when the door banged open. Both had their guns up before they realized it was Geoff frantically looking around the room. “Shit, boss man, we could of shot you.” Michael chided, relaxing from his stance.

“But you didn’t and that is what’s important.” Geoff answered distractedly.

“You looking for something?” Ray asked.

“Yeah, my fancy bowtie. Either of you two seen it?” Geoff asked turning towards them. Both gave each other amused looks but it was Michael who answered.

“You mean the one you’re wearing?” He teased.

Geoff looked down, cursing. The two laughed at him as he fixed it, trying to regain some pride. “There a reason you’re so frazzled?” Ray asked curiously, the first one to recover from his fit.

“Just got an important meeting tonight. Have to look good and intimidating.” Geoff replied. Standing to his full height he spread his arms out to show off his no doubt incredibly expensive suit. “Do I pull it off?”

“Maybe if you shaved your mustache.”

“No way, my mustache is the dicks.” Geoff reached up to give said mustache’s tip a twirl. “But really, this is some serious business. I look ok?”

“Couldn’t look better. 10 out of 10 would bang.” Ray gave him a thumbs up.

“While I appreciate the compliment and certainly wouldn’t pass on your hot ass,” He gave the Puerto Rican a wink, “I don’t think the boyfriend would like it too much.” 

“I don’t know, he’s into some kinky shit. Might even join in.”

“Ewe, no, I do not need to know that shit.” Michael complained, covering his ears. The other two laughed at his disgusted face. “You really do look good Geoff. Do we get to know what this meeting is for?”

“Nope. Personal.”

Immediately the two knew to back off. The five of them (Ray, Michael, Geoff, Jack, and Ryan) were pretty open to each other. It was one of the reasons they worked together so well, the reason they were able to pull off such elaborate heists. Because they _knew_ each other and how each of them would react in certain situations (while Geoff and Jack could talk themselves out of anything, Michael couldn’t talk himself out of a paper bag). But that didn’t mean there weren’t things that each of them wanted to keep private. Hell, the others may know Ray has a boyfriend but he’s made sure to keep exactly who he’s dating a secret. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them but he knew from previous experiences that forming attachments in this type of business never really turned out well. He really wanted this relationship to turn out well.

All he had to do was say it was personal and the other four backed off. One of their unwritten rules.

So the two of them didn’t press, instead waving goodbye as their boss left. Ray checked his watch and cursed. “Shit, I have to go. Have to pick up a goddamn suit.”

“A suit? Dude take pictures and send them to me. I can’t imagine you in a suit.”

Ray sighed. “Yeah, well. Have to make a good impression and all that.”

Michael’s smirk softened. “You must really like this guy.”

“I know it’s sappy, but I think I might actually be in love.”

Michael stared at him long enough that Ray started fidgeting. “ _Fuck_ , Ray.”

“I know, I know. It’s really fucking stupid but. I don’t know man.” Ray could feel a goofy grin overcoming his face. “There’s just something about him that kind of makes me imagine a future. Like, I could actually see myself growing old with him.” Ray stopped, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “He’s the only person who has ever made me want to quit being a criminal.”

Michael was silent for a long time. Long enough for Ray to start panicking a bit on the inside. He had never told anyone that before, but it was something he had thought about, on the nights he gets home late and sees Gavin sleeping on the couch, obviously having tried to wait up for him or cold dinner on the table. When he’s hiding from the police or has a bullet in his leg, he thinks what his life would be like with Gavin in a two story house with a white picket fence.

He knows that both of them would hate that kind of life. Gavin loves the city, loves the hustle and bustle. They had both fallen in love with Los Santos and Ray didn’t think there was anything that could make him hate it. Plus Gavin could never leave the film company that he and his best friend Dan started.

 Still. It made him wonder.

Michael wrapped an arm around Ray’s shoulder, bringing him into a side hug. “If you really love him that much, then you’re going to nail tonight. Because if you talk about him tonight like you just did to me that father is going to be eating out of your hand.”

Ray smiled and hugged back. “Thanks Michael.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, enough with this sappy shit. Go meet lover boy.”

~

“You’re late.”

“And hello to you to.” Ray greeted as he entered their apartment, walking over to lay his suit on the back of one of their chairs.

Gavin was standing in the hallway, shirtless, hands on hips, and scowling. “You’re late.” He repeated.

“Yeah, sorry. Meeting ran late.” Ray lied smoothly, pulling Gavin in close to give him a lingering kiss. “Got here as soon as I could. And look, I got a suit.” Ray proudly proclaimed.

Gavin wrapped his hands around Ray’s waist, drawing the other in for another kiss. Breaking apart he frowned again. “Suit? Why’d you get a suit?”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “For tonight? You remember, right.”

“Yeah, you dope.” Gavin gave him a playful slap. “You don’t need a suit though.”

“What?” Ray exclaimed, flabbergasted. “But I’m meeting your father. I have to look good.”

“Well, yeah. But not in a suit. No offence, love, but you can’t really pull that kind of look off.” Gavin smirked at him.

“Screw you. I look good in everything.”

“Maybe.” Gavin relented. “But you also look really uncomfortable and trust me. My dad will pick up on that and relentlessly use it against you.” Gavin turned to walk back into their room. “Just pick a nice shirt and put on those pants I bought you last month. You’ll look fine.”

Ray sighed and gave his now useless suit a dejected look. “Wasted all that fucking money for nothing.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who told you to go out and buy one.” Gavin called back. “That was all you.”

“But I had planned to wear it. You’re the one telling me not to.” Ray argued, following Gavin to their room.

Gavin looked up from where he was digging in the drawers as the other man appeared in the doorway. Pursing his lips, he nodded. “Fair. Tell you what.” Closing the drawer, he sauntered over to Ray. Ray swallowed when Gavin stopped in front of him, running a pointed finger down his chest. “Since you did get the suit yourself, without me nagging you about it, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yeah?” Ray coughed as his voice came out huskier than he intended.

Gavin smirked, leaning in closer till his lips ghosted over Ray’s. “After we get back, and if you’re on your _best_ behavior, I’ll wear that thing you bought me for Christmas.”

Ray licked his lips. “The red one?”

“The red one.” After a pause, Gavin gave his most “innocent” smile. “And if you’re really good, I’ll wear the mint one for round two.”

Ray wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist, pulling him in hard and tight against his body. “You got yourself a fucking deal.” He growled out before slamming their mouths together. Gavin moaned, tangling his hands in Ray’s hair.

By the time both pulled away they were both panting and their pants were tight. Gavin was the first to recover. “Now, hurry up and get dressed. We don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah.” Ray stood there, staring at Gavin’s ass as the Brit walked away. Then he remembered what they were getting ready for. “Hopefully the worst thing to happen tonight is that we’re late.”

~

“So tell me about him.”

“Hmm?” Gavin asked. He had been staring out the window, watching as the city passed by. Both of them were sitting in the back of their black SUV, their personal driver up front pretending to hear nothing.

Ray fully turned so he was facing Gavin, one leg up on the leather seats. “Your father. You’ve only vaguely mentioned him before and changed the subject anytime I try to bring him up. Now, we’re heading to his house to have dinner. I want to be a little prepared. So. Tell me about him.”

Gavin sighed and looked out the window. Ray patiently waited in silence. While normally the Brit was happy to talk about anything and everything, there have been a few subjects in the past that felt like pulling teeth trying to get him to talk about.  Ray has learned that the best way to deal with this was to just wait it out. Gavin would talk about when he wanted to.

Finally, Gavin turned back towards Ray. “It’s not that I don’t…want to talk about him. He’s just a very private person and I want to respect that.”

“By never talking about him?”

Gavin shrugged. “You know me. I babble too much and then I’m saying something I shouldn’t. I figured I couldn’t do that if I didn’t say anything at all.”

Ray shook his head. It sounded like a load of bull to him but what did he know. Besides he didn’t want to start a fight. He was going to meet the man anyway, a fight now would be useless.

“There is one thing you should know.” Gavin spoke up after a short pause.

“Only one thing?” Ray teased but instantly regretted it when he saw Gavin tense.

“Yes.” Came the short reply.

“Gavin, come on. Don’t be like that.” Ray reached across to pull Gavin into a hug. At first, Gavin resisted but soon relented and relaxed as Ray kept talking. “I’m just curious. He must be important in your life or you wouldn’t waste the time bringing me to him.”

“He really is.” Gavin murmured. “He raised me like I was his own.”

That got Ray’s attention. “Aren’t you his own?”

Gavin cleared his throat, pulling away to give Ray a sheepish smile. “Not exactly. See, when I was six my parents and I moved here and they got into-into a car crash.” Ray squeezed Gavin’s shoulder, putting as much comfort as he could into the action. He had never heard this before. Both of them weren’t very forth coming with information on their past. “I was scared and in shock so I kind of. Just ran. I lived on the streets for a few weeks, eating from dumpsters and stealing wallets.”

“Then, one day, I pickpocket from the wrong man. He grabbed my hand and demand that I take him to my parents, I guess to lecture me or something. When I told him I had none, he got silent.”

“And?” Ray prompted when Gavin didn’t continue.

“And he took me out to lunch. Offered me a place to stay for the night. One night turned into months and then I started calling him dad and he was coming to all my high school things. He bought me my first camera and was the only one for a while who didn’t tell me my dreams of filming slow motion was crap. He became my dad.”

“Sounds like he’s a good guy.”

“He is. He really is.” Gavin gave Ray a small, soft smile. “Which is why I need you guys to get along tonight. You both are important to me.”

Ray kissed him hard. “We are. I’ll make sure of it.”

They were brought out of their moment by their driver, announcing that they had arrived at their destination.  “Well, here we go.”

“It’s going to go great.” Ray promised.

Halfway up the sidewalk, Gavin stopped, cursing. “I forgot the wine. You go on ahead while I go get it.”

“Do we really need it?” Ray questioned. He wasn’t so sure it was a good idea to be left alone with the dude.

“Trust me, we give him alcohol, he’ll be much easier to handle. I’ll be quick. Go make small talk.” Gavin shooed him towards the door before running back to their car.

Ray could only watch as his boyfriend disappeared. Looking towards the door he could only mutter a “Great.”

Ray trudged up to the entrance, the dark wood looking more and more threating. He stopped in front, uncomfortable with the butterflies in his stomach. He hasn’t been this nervous since he was a freshman.

“Get ahold of yourself, man. You’re a known criminal, you’ve killed people. You can handle one measly dude. One measly dude who’s like the most important person in your boyfriend’s life-no. No, don’t think like that. You can do this.” Ray briefly jumped up and down, shaking himself. Feeling a burst of confidence, Ray gave two solid knocks on the door.

That confidence didn’t last long as he heard footsteps. Before he could get the chance to run, the door opened, a gruff voice reaching his ears before he got a good look at the man. “Your know it’s impolite to be late for first meetings-“

“Sorry, traffic was terrible and-“Ray started explaining before he realized who exactly was standing in front of him. “Geoff?”

“Ray?” Geoff sounded surprised too. He looked around briefly, like he was expecting someone else to be there before grabbing Ray’s arm and pulling him forward. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that?” Ray was starting to freak out. He couldn’t have his boyfriend meeting his criminal boss! “Wait, don’t tell me that we got the wrong house.”

“We?” Geoff asked, loosening his hold on Ray’s arm.

“That idiot, how does he get his own father’s address wrong?” Ray complained.

“Wait, wait, wait. Wait.” Geoff dropped Ray’s arm to hold up his hands, stopping the other man. “We? Father? What’s going on-“

“Got it!” Came a familiar British voice.

“Gavin?” The both said before turning to give each other confused looks.

 _Oh shit._ A horrifying realization was starting to form in Ray’s mind. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Oh fucking shit._

Gavin smiled warmly at Geoff, not picking up on the tense atmosphere, and practically wrapping himself around the older man. Geoff’s arms wrapped around Gavin’s skinny frame but his eyes never left Ray’s. Ray could see the same realization he had come to sneaking up on Geoff.

But only when it was confirmed by Gavin, who pulled back to “introduce” them to each other did Geoff’s eyes narrow in slits and Ray had never been so glad that the other man didn’t have a gun in his hand.

“Ray, this is my adoptive father, Geoff Ramsey. Geoff, this is my boyfriend of three years, Ray Narveaz Jr.”

_Mother fucking shit._

Ray Narvaez Jr’s life fucking sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcomed


End file.
